The Trap (Code Lyoko)
This page is about the original Code Lyoko episode The Trap. For the Evolution counterpart, visit The Trap (Evolution). ---- The Trap is the fourteenth episode of Season 1 of Code Lyoko. Plot Jeremie tells Aelita that it is her 'first birthday', explaining that it's been one year since they first discovered her and Lyoko - the "birth" of their friendship. Jim can be heard yelling at Odd and Ulrich in the background, asking if they're asleep. Realizing that Jim might yell at him too, Jeremie stops his work and gets to bed. The next day, Jeremie and Odd arrive at the Factory and find the lift is not working. They take an alternate route through the machine rooms, but X.A.N.A. has taken control of the machines, and uses them to try to kill the two. They run for the Boiler Room, which is on the way to the lab. Jeremie suspects the boilers are also part of the trap, but since they have no choice, they run for it, avoiding injury as the boilers explode behind them. Later, Ulrich and Yumi go to the Factory, not realizing that Sissi, suspicious about their activities, has followed them. She confronts them on the Factory Floor and gets into the Lift with them, which unexpectedly closes and traps them inside. The lift falls at huge speed before finally stopping in the shaft a long way below the Lab. Ulrich's arm is broken in the fall, and Sissi is knocked out cold. Yumi is unhurt, and she climbs out of the lift and up the shaft to get to the Lab. Once they make it to the Lab. Jeremie sends Odd and Yumi to the Scanner Room through a hatch in the floor, and virtualizes them onto Lyoko. In the lift, Sissi has awoken and is frightened. Ulrich comforts her, and she binds his broken arm in a sling. Unfortunately, water has started to leak into the lift shaft through a crack in the wall, and enters the lift, gradually filling it up. Ulrich tries to hold the ceiling hatch closed, but finds it difficult with his broken arm and cannot stop the flow. On Lyoko, Odd and Yumi fight several Krabs and both get quickly devirtualized, but Aelita makes it to the tower just in time. As Ulrich and Sissi are about to drown, Jeremie activates a return to the past. Back in the past, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi are in Jeremie's dorm room. crowded around Jeremie's computer. Aelita is on the screen, wondering what this is about. They reveal a cake with a single candle on it to celebrate Aelita's birthday. Sissi, Herb, and Nicholas sneak to the open door and watch. Ulrich notices her and she tries to hide, but, remembering her kindness before the time reversion, he smiles at her. Herb comments on how weird it is to celebrate their computer's birthday, but Sissi, pleased by Ulrich's reaction, declares it a good idea, and tells Herb and Nicholas to get a cake for tomorrow to celebrate the birthday of her make-up kit. Trivia *The original French name of this episode is Piège. *In this episode, the group celebrates the one-year anniversary of when they first met Aelita in the two-part prequel, X.A.N.A. Awakens. *This is the only episode in which X.A.N.A. attacks with the machines in the Factory. * Just before Yumi climbs up the elevator shaft, she says that she has a slight fear of heights. Errors * While being attacked by the machines in the Factory, Odd uses a metal bar to defend himself. A machine twists the bar out of shape easily. In reality, if Odd was holding onto the bar, he would have to be just as strong as the machine for this to happen, otherwise the bar would simply be twisted out of his hands. * When Aelita spots the tower two Krabs are seen, but when Yumi Odd and Aelita start to fight them three are now shown. * When Yumi got hit by one of the Krabs, she lost 20 life points while her ID card is being shown Jeremie says to Odd that his point lost rate is too high. Gallery 1 sissi makes plans.png|Sissi is jealous of Yumi. 2 xana's up to something.png|X.A.N.A. appears on multiple screens at once. 1 xana strikes.png|Eye of X.A.N.A. on the screen. 3 nosy.png|Sissi finds out about the Factory elevator. 4 something wrong with the lift.png|But X.A.N.A. traps them all inside. 5 odd and jeremie fight back.png|Its now up to Jeremie and Odd to save them. 6 running from the boiler.png|Run! 7 sissi the nurse.png|Sissi can be very helpful at times. Flodding Lift.jpg|The lift starts flooding! 8 krab on the rocks.png|Krab isn't too stable on the tall rocks. 9 aelita.png|Aelita can handle it with her Creativity. 10 drowning.png|The water rises up quickly… 11 aelita's birthday cake.png|A surprise for Aelita! Happy Birthday! 640px-Lyoko 502.jpg ca:La trampa es:La trampa fr:Piège gl:A trampa it:Trappola mortale pl:Odcinek 14 "Pułapka" pt:A armadilha ro:Capcana ru:Западня sr:Замка Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:The Trap Category:Needs Images Category:Code Lyoko